At the Beginning
by Kalimba Tijuana Razi
Summary: Not the best Kiroomy fic ever but a short fic about Kira and Tommy's first dance. It took me about 20 minutes so it's not the best.


**At the Beginning **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Thea and Skyler. I do not own the song "At the Beginning with You" from the Anastasia movie soundtrack, performed by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

The sand was soft and the waves curled gently that day on the beach. Peace, tranquility, there was nothing more that could have been asked for on such a momentous day. The sun glistened on the water on the most momentous day. The music was soft jazz and the crowd was ecstatic as the couple walked in. The announcer cut the music as the guests settled down at their tables. Conner sat next to Skyler, Thea next to Trent and Haley next to Ethan. "This is so beautiful,"said Thea. Trent laid his hand on top of hers and they ensnared each other lips in a kiss. Conner wrapped his arms around Skyler's shoulders and held her close. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you our newly married couple. Mr. And Mrs. Tommy Oliver,"said the announcer, Anton Mercer. Tommy held Kira's hand as they walked through the double doors, into the ecstatic crowd. As everyone sat down quietly, Kira and Tommy found a reserved table. "I would like to propose a toast to our newlyweds before they take their first dance together. To Tommy and Kira. May they live long lives together and always enjoy each others company. Never shall they part, and that everyday of their lives together brings joy, and love,"continued Anton as he held up a glass of champagne. "To Tommy and Kira,"said Trent as he stood up with his glass. Conner and Ethan were the next ones to rise up with their glasses in hand. The crowd cheered as Tommy and Kira sat together at their table. "And now, I would like to welcome our newlyweds to the dance floor for their first dance. The music slowly began to play as the lights dimmed. Spotlights were on Kira and Tommy as they made it out onto the dance floor.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Tommy and Kira held hands and started to dance as the music played their song softly. Kira smiled as Tommy looked deep into her soft brown doe eyes.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

I'll be there when the world stops turningI'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Kira leaned in closer to Tommy and rested her head against his chest. Tommy leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear. "I love you baby and I always will." Kira took a deep breath in and smiled as she felt the warmth of Tommy by her side.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

The lights began to lift up as the song began to pick up tempo. Kira and Tommy let go and started to dance around each other with bright eyes and big smile.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

Kira and Tommy came back to each other and held on again as the song began to slow down. Kira looked at Tommy's loving smile and couldn't help but feel the greatest joy. "I love you too,"she said.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you _

Everyone clapped as the song stopped and Kira and Tommy stood on the floor with the biggest smiles on their faces.


End file.
